celtic_cutiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chloë Agnew
Chloë '''Alexandra Adele Emily Agnew', born on 9 June 1989 in Knocklyon, County Dublin, Ireland is an Irish singer and a former member of Celtic Woman. She is one of the original five members and stayed in the group for nearly nine years. 'Early life' Chloë was born into a very musical family. She is the daughter of the famous Irish singer, actress and pantomime Adele "Twink" King, who is a former member of the musical group ''Maxi, Dick and Twink. Her father is the successful oboist David Agnew, who used to tour with Celtic Woman, when Chloë was younger. Chloë has a younger sister called Naomi. Chloë's parents have divorced in 2004. Her father had a baby with another woman two years later. While her parents argued a lot, Chloë has a good relationship with both of her parents. Chloë has a great love for animals, especially dogs. 'Career' Chloë used to perform on her mother's show as a very small child. In 1998 she was the winner at the First International Children's Song Competetion, where she performed The Friendship Tree. She then began to perform pantomime at the Olympia Theatre in Dublin. In 1999 she appeared in The Young Messiah ''(a modern adaption of Handel's ''Messiah) and performed sign language. Agnew released her first album Chloë ''at the age of twelve, and her second album ''Walking in the Air and its dvd version at fifteen, both produced by David Downes. Chloë was a featured soloist of the first Celtic Woman concert in 2004 and stayed with the group until 2013. She is still one of the most popular and well-known members of Celtic Woman. Since her departure in 2013, Chloë has a strong solo career of her own, touring with other groups such as Celtic Thunder and performing on concerts of her own. She also frequently collaborates with Lisa Kelly. 'Musical style' Chloë's musical stylechanged a lot over the last years. She started out as a very light, pure classical crossover soprano on her first two albums and stayed so during her first years with Celtic Woman. As she got older, her voice became much stronger and fuller, and she began to sing more powerful arias and pop songs. She also uses her light, clear head voice more rarely now and instead shows a powerful belt. 'Family' Chloë is the daughter of Adele "Twink" King, an entertainer and musician, and the oboist David Agnew, who toured with her in her first years with Celtic Woman. She has a younger sister named Naomi and a younger paternal half-brother. Her parents are divorced. Chloë is in a relationship with Dermot Kiernan, a former member of the Celtic Woman choir. 'Discography' * This Holy Christmas Night - 2000 (Angel of Mercy for chaity) * Chloë - 2002 * Walking in the Air - 2004 * Celtic Woman - 2005 * Celtic Woman: A Christmas Celebration - 2006 * Celtic Woman: A New Journey - 2007 * Celtic Woman: The Greatest Journey - 2008 * Celtic Woman: Songs from the Heart - 2010 * Celtic Woman: Lullaby - 2011 * Celtic Woman: Believe - 2011 (Japanese Songs from the Heart) * Celtic Woman: Believe - 2012 * Celtic Woman: Home for Christmas - 2012 * Celtic Woman: Silent Night - 2012 * Celtic Woman: Emerald - Musical Gems - 2014 * Love is Christmas - 2013 'Trivia' Hair colour: Blond Eye colour: Blue Height: Her official height is unknown Voice type: Soprano Age: She is officially born in 1989 She is able to perform sign language Chloë loves dogs and always keeps several at once, from tiny to giant breeds Gallery Disney moments The statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse.jpg|Chloë with a statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse 'Links' Official Website Bio on the official Celtic Woman page Chloë Agnew on Wikipedia Chloë Agnew on Twitter Category:Celtic Woman member Category:Former member Category:Original member Category:Classical Category:Contemporary Category:Original Helix performers Category:Original tour performers Category:A New Journey at Slane performer Category:A New Journey tour performer Category:A Christmas Celebration Helix performer Category:Isle Of Hope performer Category:Songs From The Heart at Powerscourt performer Category:Songs From The Heart tour performer Category:Believe at Fox Theatre performer Category:Believe tour performer Category:Second Believe tour performer Category:Emerald: Musical Gems at South Bend performer